themomentspiritfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Guitar Hero 6
Big Guitar Hero 6 is a combination of Guitar Hero 5 and Big Hero 6 that Krista Ulrich come up with during Guitar Hero/Rock Band Party, introduced on April 8, 2015. Guidelines This whole list shows everything about Big Guitar Hero 6. Individual Selections For vocal tracks, Hiro Hamada sings anything that is death metal, industrial, metal, hard rock, and some other sorts of metal alternates. Honey Lemon sings anything that is pop rock, indie rock, and some sorts of pop alternates. Fred sings anything that is rock, new wave, grunge, and some sorts of rock alternates. Gogo sings anything that is punk, pop punk, and some sorts of punk alternates. Wasabi sings anything that is classic rock, glam rock, hip hop, funk, and some sorts of classic or hip hop alternates. Baymax does non-singing songs on vocal tracks. All guitarists cannot be a male, while the bassist is a female, unless it might be songs of distress. Some songs of distress don't allow Hiro Hamada on it, but he does bass tracks for four songs of distress. Band Selections There are five bands each by genres: Metal, Pop, Rock, Punk, and Classic. Hiro's band is a melodic death metal band naming Darkened Blood. Since his favorite color is red, he that fits in the band's name perfect. Honey's band is a pop rock band naming Pink Chem. Her favorite color is pink, and she used the word 'chem' as a short of chemistry, which is her interest. Fred's band is a rock band named the Lizards. He used that to inspire his comic books. Gogo's band is a punk band that named it Wild of Love. She has been driving wild around, and she does use this title of her band. Wasabi's band is a classic rock band, that is made modern, and being named Green Statement Truth. He used his favorite color, green as his band's title. Fifteen non-Big Hero 6 characters appear to join them in the band. Band Members Song List You can also do individual version of those following songs being performed by a band, but you will enjoy what the band will be like when they perform. Trivia * Songs of distress can be referred to the songs the Moment Spirit is not interest with. * There are only five humans. Guitar Hero 6 won't work, but Guitar Hero 5 seems to be a perfect fit. * Wasabi never appear in every death metal songs, but the same positions will happen. (See below) ** There are only two death metal songs on this game. Just so you know that the Moment Spirit is a death metal band, that would be exact the same thing to happen a lot. * Baymax might be on the vocal part while non-singing song is chosen. ** There are only two non-singing songs in this game. * All six members of Big Hero 6 have genre-like type of songs for singing. ** Hiro Hamada is metal *** Due to his bot-fighting actions, Hiro Hamada does this that seems to be true. Although, he suffers death so much of his family, especially his parents and his older brother. A theme song when he was bot-fighting is kind of metal-themed. If the Moment Spirit songs are being played as preparation, he will sing those songs. He does have a habit of saying a word "destroy" in the movie. ** Baymax is non-singing type *** Baymax is just a robot. He doesn't have any chips that require the action. ** Honey Lemon is pop *** Due to her quirkiness, Honey Lemon seems to listen to pop music when she first met Hiro at the university. ** Gogo Tomago is punk *** Due to her bike interest, Gogo Tomago loves punk rock. If Reeves Strong songs are being played as preparation, she will sing those songs, but she'll refused to, since Yokai will take this role. ** Fred is regular rock *** Fred is such a comic book fan. Over this part, he likes to listen to original rock and new wave as much as possible. ** Wasabi is classic rock and/or hip hop *** It's because Wasabi is mostly a scared member of a team, he only plays classic rock music for this. Most rappers are African-Americans, so he sings hip hop as the other type. * Every single time Gogo Tomago is a bassist, Honey Lemon is a guitarist. ** Fred or Wasabi does guitar while Gogo is a bassist on songs of distress. * If any Reeves Strong songs, Gogo Tomago or Yokai sings (becuase Reeves Strong is punk), Wasabi plays guitars, Honey Lemon plays bass (because all Reeves Strong songs are the songs of distress), and Fred drums. If any Moment Spirit songs, Hiro Hamada sings (because the Moment Spirit is metal), Honey Lemon plays guitar, Gogo Tomago plays bass, and Fred drums. ** Since the Moment Spirit is death metal, every death metal songs are having the same roles with Hiro singing, Honey playing guitar, Gogo playing bass, and Fred drumming. * If the Moment Spirit's favorite song from Guitar Hero 5 is "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour, it will show that Fred will drum that song, Gogo Tomago plays the bass for the song, Honey Lemon plays the guitar for the song, and Hiro Hamada singing that song. ** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour is categorized as death metal in the game. That is many reasons why for Big Guitar Hero 6 letting Hiro Hamada singing that song. Category:Guitar Hero Rock Band collections Category:Gaming and Movie Combinations Category:The Moment Spirit